Unrepairable
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: Draco had to leave his wife, Hermione, for the final war. But before he left, he had promised to come back, and he even gave her the pinky promise! He did come back, only to her though. DMXHG Postwar Fic.


**Author's Notes:** Hi! I'm back again, with the 4th story of Tragic Week. Well, I can consider this as the **HIGHLIGHT STORY** of the week since this is my favorite from the rest. If you want to submit ideas about stories still for the Tragic Week, you may do so. And lastly, I want to hear our very opinion about this Fic. I'm planning to make a sequel for this one too, which I already have in mind. So, if I get a lot of reviews about it, I must just do so.

And are you wondering why I'm updating way too earlier today? Well, I need to go this afternoon till evening so I'm not sure if I'm able to post it when I go home. So...I'm posting it now!

Song for Inspiration: **Imagine Me Without You by Jaci Velasquez**

Try listening to it while reading this... Maybe :)

* * *

**Unrepairable **

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry, Hermione, I'll come home." He smiled gently, caressing her mane. She gave him a thoughtful look and sighed.

"But—"

"Don't be such a worry-wart, Love, I'll come back to you."

"You promise?"

"I do."

"Then give me the pinky promise." She smiled broadly. He looked taken aback and tilted his head in confusion.

"The _what?"_

"The _pinky _promise! Remember?" She waved her pinky finger in front of him, still smiling.

"Oh… _that_. Okay then." He intertwined his pinky around hers and said,

"I promise."

With that, he left her **destroyed**.

* * *

A year after…

Hermione woke up, her head beginning to be bombarded with thoughts of happiness, nothing more. She looked crazy with her big smile over the tangles of locks of her brown, tamed, hair. She turned to look at the man who slept next to her, and was quite shocked not to see him there. His blankets were folded neatly, as if no one had been using them for months.

"_Stupid idea! Of course someone does, he does!" _She thought happily. She started arranging her own, humming a light, happy tune.

Oh was she happy.

And no one can ever change that. Not even her best friend, Ron. Nope, no one can.

"Draco?" She called, still fixing her bed. She swore she heard the shower awhile ago, and surely it wasn't just her imagination right?

Silence answered her call but she was not discouraged.

"_Probably, he's somewhere downstairs already."_

After fixing her bed, she went to change into something 'formal/for special occasions' attire. She wore a green dress which ended at her knees with matching green stilettos. She wore light make-up and headed downstairs.

She felt like a child again, very excited for something she knew was _special._ Her steps were slow, and at the same time, her eyes were closed in deep anticipation. She opened her eyes, expecting someone to surprise her. But no one did.

Yet again, she was not discouraged.

'_Hmm… not here too… where's Draco?'_

She continued her way to the first floor bathrooms, he was not there.

To the kitchens, he was not there.

To the library, he was not there.

To his office, he was not there.

To the living room, he was not there.

Under the bed, still, he was not there.

"Where the hell is Draco?" She shrieked, temper rising. She stomped grumpily downstairs, crossing her arms.

_Ding Dong. Ding Ding Dong._

Her eyes brightened up, lit with excitement.

'_So that's where he went to!'_

She smiled, hurrying to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it…

…just to see Harry and Ron. Her face faltered and turned into a dangerous/angry facade. Ron was fuming with anger too while Harry, his face ever so serious.

"What?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot lightly on the rag.

"Hermione…we're here to say sorry…" Harry said slowly.

"Sorry?"

"Ye—"

"If there's someone who needs to be saying sorry, it should be her." Ron had butted, glaring at Hermione. Hermione looked insulted as her eyes turned into slits.

"Well, I'm not forcing you to—"

"No, Hermione, you aren't—"

"Oh yeah, you were making us feel—"

"What? Guilty? I'm fi—"

"We were just wo—"

"Fine? You're insa—"

"WHAT EXACTLY AM I, RON?!" She blew up, rapidly breathing. Harry looked worried, but Ron stayed grumpy.

"Hermione…"

"Save it, Harry. You don't have to do this. If you may excuse me now, I still have an appointment with Draco." She finished flatly, dismissing the conversation. She spun around before the two could even react, and slammed the door.

* * *

"Didn't we just talk about this, Ron?" Harry said exasperatedly, turning his head to his red-head best friend. Ron was definitely pissed off, and oh boy was he ever going to cool down.

"Don't use _we. _Only _you_ did."

"We need to understand her!"

"I say… we need to visit someone, mate." He hissed, still glaring at the now closed door, where Hermione just disappeared into.

"Who?"

* * *

"I can't believe them! How can they judge Draco like that?! He's changed! They should know that by now." She complained, completely irritated. And she was also irritated by the fact that she had not seen Draco yet.

Suddenly, the air was filled with scent of flowers…

'_Of course! The garden!'_ Hermione thought, feeling happy again. She hurriedly went to the said place, and stepped out into the sunlight. The climate was chilly, yet warm. Hermione breathed the scent and started walking forward.

And finally, she saw him. His back faced to her. He was wearing a black suit; his hair gelled to the tip. He looked exactly like how she imagined. Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous as she approached him, as if it was just their first meeting.

"Draco?" She asked quietly, feeling uncertain all of a sudden. At the sound of his name, Draco turned around, smiling lightly, a rose held in his hand.

"Happy Anniversary, Love."

* * *

Harry finally knew where they were going. The cemetery. And somehow, he had a hunch to whose tomb they were going to visit. The graveyard was nothing like the old grave yard he visited once in Godric Hallow. The tombs here were new, some, just a month ago. He continued to follow Ron, passing tombs which he perfectly recognized. And he couldn't help but feel guilty as he did so.

_Hannah Abott_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Dean Thomas_

_Fred Weasley_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Remus Lupin_

Finally, Ron came to a stop. Both men stared at the white tomb in front of them. It was just new, just like all the others he had passed.

And before he could even stop Ron, Ron had punched the tomb with his bare hand, making his hand bleed. But the tomb did not budge, and kept still.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Ron shouted angrily, as tears started to fall from his eyes. Harry couldn't help but cry too. It was so sad…so sad.

_Draco Malfoy_

_1991-2008_

* * *

**End Notes: **The End people. A little explaining again. In this story, yep people, you guess it right, Hermione had gone insane. She imagined everything about Draco. She denied the reality of her husband's death which led to her insanity. I can't just help but feel sad thinking that, she lived in that manor, all alone, imagining that Draco was still with her, wherein reality, he's buried 6 feet under the ground. Oh, and the deaths... I made them all up. The Dean Thomas, Rubeus Hagrid, Hannah Abott thingy. :)

Review and Vote People! (See my profile to what I'm referring to.)

_Love, Trinale Porsche_


End file.
